warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Storms and Shadows/FrostClan--Storms and Shadows
Bio FrostClan is a clan living in a snowy landscape on the edges of a taiga. Parts of their territory is forest and parts are open tundra. Because they are the only group of cats nearby, they usually do not have to fight for territory, but they do get in fights with another clan living in the mountains currently known as EmberClan. They are known for being very loyal, hardy, and proud. The current leader is Dropstar and the deputy is Needletoe. The location of FrostClan in real life is fictional, but it is probably somewhere in North Canada. History FrostClan was founded as an organized group when one cat from long ago became lost in a terrible storm. At that point, the forest and taiga were filled with loose bands of rogues. Many of these were wiped out completely in the storm, killed and even being lost for good. One cat, who became known as Froststar, helped the survivors who were weak and injured, and hunted for them and kept them warm. When they recovered, they agreed to stay together, so they would be stronger in the face of another blizzard. When another storm struck that Winter, they all survived, and formed FrostClan. Modern day FrostClan values history and the story of their founders, and teaches it to their kits. Lifestyle FrostClan cats are fiercly bound together. Patrols are tightly organized to maximize fresh-kill and ensure everyone hunts equally. This makes the deputy's job have a lot of weight, as he or she is in charhe of managing relationships in the clan. The deputy and senior warriors also have the task of resolving internal conflicts and breaking up fights. Because of this duty, the cats can be nosy occasionally. Kits, queens, and elders are held up with the most respect. Elders will often gather to tell stories to kits and apprentices on the hailstone, a large boulder arved with paw prints that have been there for ages. Along with the typical roles of clans, there is another rank in FrostClan--Caretaker. These are cats that are unfit to be warriors but too young to retire, or cats who simply do not want to be warriors. Because of this, they include many age groups, from apprentices to near-elder. These cats take care (duh) of the clan in ways other than hunting and feeding--they'll change bedding, fix nests, decorate the camp, bring food to disabled elders, and sometimes assist the medicine cat. They'll also serve the queens, by feeding them, helping them deliver with the medicne cat, and caring for and playing with the kits to give the queens a break. A Caretaker can, at any point become pregnant and move to the nursery if she wishes. However, unlike with warriors, she does not have to give up all of her duties while expecting kits and can use her experience to assist the other kits and queens. The warriors rank still exists and is called such, however they rarely fight other cats. They mainly battle agressive mooses, badgers, arctic foxes, wolves, eagles, and even bears and huskies in the tundra. The warriors are divded into two groups--Hunters, who catch prey, and Fighters, who battle predators. These groups are not set, though, and will shift. Some warriors are better at hunting, and are thus selected by the deputy to hunt more frequently that fight, and vice versa. FrostClan cats eat hares, smaller birds of prey, small deer, and groundhogs. As they are larger, they prefer bigger prey, but small birds, mice, and voles will be eaten by them. They will even eat fish in the summer when the lake thaws. Camp In most of FrostClan territory, there are very few bushes big enough for dens, and the ones that could be used are all very far apart, so rather than sheltering in dens made of bushes, FrostClan cats have all of their nests in a sort of cave structure, with a roof worn out of stone with permanent ice structures hanging down. The dens themselves are dug out of snow and dirt, and pressed down firmly with paws so they don't fill or shift. Nests are made out of fallen pine pranches with soft needles as bedding, and the dens are frequently decorated by the Caretakers for the elders who can't leave their den in the winter. The entire camp is only in this section of the camp within the cave, called the Ice Ridge (because the top is shaped like the back of a sleek cat) when under attack or when there is a bad snowstorm. Outside of the Great Ridge, there is a clearing for cats to stay in when the weather is nicer. Summer dens woven out of brambles are stored away for when the weather gets warmer and the cats wish to sleep outside. There is a pine tree on the side opposite the Ice Riodge that was said to have been broken in half during a snowstorm, resulting in the top half gone. What remains is a tree trunk still with the low branches, forming a pedestal for the leader to stand on to adress the clan. The leader's den is in the hollowed out-ortion of the trunk. Category:Blog posts